Genus/species: Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98minimaxe2x80x99. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98BENminnxe2x80x99.
The present invention bares some resemblance to xe2x80x98BENmfigxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/783,455 filed Feb. 14, 2001, now abandoned) from the same breeding program with which it shares some of the same pollen parent, xe2x80x98BENmagicxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,603). Both xe2x80x98BENmfigxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98BENminnxe2x80x99 are very vigorous miniature roses with pink blooms of hybrid tea form. Both are good as cut flowers with flowering stems of appropriate length. The primary differences between the two are that xe2x80x98BENmfigxe2x80x99 has a slightly more open plant habit, grows slightly taller and the blooms are usually varying shades of pink as opposed to the clear pink of this new invention.
This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class and with exhibition form which is the primary objective of this breeding program. This new variety was created in a greenhouse in Englishtown, N.J. by crossing the following two rose plants:
The seed part is xe2x80x98KORivoxe2x80x99 for which no patent information was found.
The pollen parent is BENmagic (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,603).
This current invention is miniature rose plant with a vigorous, upright and spreading plant habit and medium pink flowers of hybrid tea form.
The seed parent, xe2x80x98KORivoxe2x80x99, is an ivory white, florabunda rose with hybrid tea form flowers, borne profusely on a bush with glossy foliage. Flower form and profusion of bloom of this new invention were probably derived from this seed parent.
xe2x80x98BENmagicxe2x80x99, the pollen parent, is a miniature rose plant with red and white bicolor flowers, also with hybrid tea form, and with semi-glossy foliage. The only notable traits passed on to this present invention are it""s miniature habit, hybrid tea form bloom and semi-glossy foliage.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Rowley, Mass. have shown root development to initiate in 1 to 2 weeks on cuttings taken from new growth, depending on light and temperature, and that these rooted cuttings, grown on, show all distinguishing characteristics to continually come true to form.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy dwarf bush type rose plant of the miniature class; the variety being primarily characterizedxe2x80x94as to noveltyxe2x80x94by it""s large sprays of well formed, hybrid tea type, medium pink blooms.
The variety is further characterized by:
Flowers with exhibition potential
An abundance of flowers continually throughout the season
A slight rose fragrance
Vigorous, upright and spreading plant habit
Semi-glossy foliage
A plant which grows and blooms satisfactorily providing decoration and cut flowers in large containers both in the greenhouse and outdoors, as a garden perennial or specimen plant